There has been known a compression molding machine including an agitating feeder that agitates a powdery material and feeds the agitated powdery material in a die, in order to uniformly fill the powdery material in the die. The agitating feeder includes a housing and agitating rotors that are accommodated in the housing and rotate in directions opposite to each other. While agitating a powdery material in the housing, the agitating feeder fills the powdery material in each die that passes below the agitating rotors, so that the powdery material is filled in the respective dies uniformly in terms of quantity. The agitating rotors are mounted in the housing so as to rotate above a turret with no contact made therebetween (refer to Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3052283, for example).
However, in a case where a particularly fine powdery material is filled in a die bore, the powdery material aggregates in some cases and may not flow smoothly. As a result, the powdery material may not be uniformly filled in a die bore. Further, the powdery material may be accumulated in a region downstream in the rotation direction of the turret accommodated in the housing, and the powdery material may leak through a gap between the agitating feeder and a die table of the turret.